Ignatius Rind-Oberste
Appearance Nacho is very slim for his height and has almost no muscle definition. This is in part because he is such a picky eater. Anyway, he's got blond hair and brown eyes, and likes to dress as comfortably as possible, while maintaining a respectable suit. He constantly smells like Old Spice cologne because it's cheap and smells like a real man should. Personality Hates using his full name for anything other than Introductions. He likes the nickname he picked up in college: Nacho, much better and will use it as often as he can, even reffering to himself in the third person. He is arrogant as can be, but will calm down in the presence of certain females. He doesn't drink much and has a low tolerance for alcohol, but that doesn't stop him from using it to cook with. Nacho is a recent graduate of Le Cordon Bleu college and likes to cook his own food. He finds that others just dont get it right, making him a very picky eater. This, in turn, has caused him to be quite thin. Likes *Video Games *Boobs *Cartoons *Cooking Dislikes *Commercials *Math History Ignatius was born in Yuma, Arizona to a family of German immigrants. His father recieved citizenship and eventually being commisioned into the United States Marine Corps, where he served 5 years as a fighter pilot. Using his service, Nacho's father was able to obtain citizenship for his mother, who left to return to Germany just 2 years later. Ignatius and his father worked in a small restaurant in the following years, eventually saving enough to open their own restaurant "The Angry Weinie". Nacho grew to hate simple foods, having been preparing them through much of his childhood and into his early adult years. When his father finally died in a motorcycle accident, Ignatius mourned and buried him, but quickly sold the shop and put himself through the famed Le Cordon Bleu. He fell in love with the complexity and variety of other foods, making sure to jump to campuses in Paris, Hong Kong, Seoul, and Brazil, gaining certificates of completion, but eventually graduating in Tokyo. Upon graduation he found himself with a problem. He had nowhere left to go, and no more insurance money left. With only 4 months left paid for in his apartment, he found a small black card on his countertop one day, an invitation to Xcution. Powers and Abilities Quincy Cross His Cross is in the form of a wristwatch. It functions as a wristwatch, and he flips shit when he can't find it at night. It has a gold face and a leather strap, but is not flashy by any means. Instead, it looks like something that can be found at any department store for less than 30 bucks, so he has no fear of it ever being stolen. Spirit Weapon His Spirit Weapon takes the form of a Bazooka. It has the normal blue color, and is pretty large for his body type. Bazooka 'Cho Nacho cocks back the weapon's charging handle, loading in a highly condensed packed of spirit particles into the barrel. He aims down the sights and pulls in the trigger, firing off one big blast of spirit energy. Fieser Trick Nacho can grab any rubble or bottle or anything that will fit and stuff it into the tube of his Bazooka and fire it. The object will glow hot blue and explode on impact, sending shrapnel in all directions when it hits something. Ginto He takes one Ginto and throws it in any direction (normally towards the opponent) and once he snaps his fingers, it glows blue and takes the form of a throwing knife before changing direction and heading straight for the opponents face. This technique uses a silver tube to create a large blast.The blast is capable of cushioning the impact of a fall with Reiryoku contained inside a Ginto. Equipment * 10 Ginto * 1 Butterfly Knife Statistics Trivia *Ignatius gets his first name from the German version of Ignacio (Nacho) *His last name comes from one of my favorite movies, Idiocracy Quotes Optional. Category:Quincy Category:Xcution